Kimi Ga Daisuki
by Conanian1
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Aoko dan Kaito! Sakura mengawali semuanya... Jangan lewatkan kisah cinta adik Aoko, Taka!
1. Kaito

Ouji-Toketsu

Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku dari indahnya sakura di Osaka. Ditemani gitarku, aku mulai berkutat dengan _deadline_ lagu yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini.

Oh ya, aku lupa satu hal. Namaku Aoko Nakamori. Aku siswi di SMU yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo, SMU Ekoda. Aku seorang penulis lagu yang juga seorang siswi berprestasi di SMU Ekoda. _Man_, mungkin terdengar agak sombong, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Aku berharap aku bisa segera menyelesaikan _deadline_ lagu ini. Ueno _Park_ yang dipenuhi sakura indah harusnya bisa menjadi inspirasi ketenangan yang indah untuk sebuah lagu. Namun, entah kenapa otakku tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk sebuah lagu.

Tapi, hingga hari ini beranjak sore, laguku ini belum selesai juga. Aku berdesah kesal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali ke sekolah, mencari inspirasi.

Gerbang SMU Ekoda masih terbuka lebar dan derap kakiku memasukinya. Aku buru-buru mencari kelasku, 2 B. Aku melirik jam tangan. Astaga, jam tiga! Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari inspirasi! Aku bergegas berlari ke kelasku yang ada di gedung atas.

Tubrukan keras menghantam bahuku ketika aku baru membuka pintu kelasku. Aku terjatuh ke lantai. Kertas-kertas lirik laguku berserakan di lantai. Tangan berjaket hitam itu langsung membantuku berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku langsung mengepalkan tinjuku, bersiap mengamuk.

Lelaki dengan jaket dan topinya yang menurutku aneh itu, langsung mengelak. "_Iie_... _Sumimasen_. _Daijobu_, _Ojousan_?"

Aku buru-buru mengomel. "Kau berjalan dengan mata tidak, sih? Aku sedang buru-buru!"

Lelaki itu tidak menggubrisku, dia malah tersenyum. _Geez_, _cool_ juga. Aku melirik lesung pipitnya. Lelaki itu mendadak menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya hingga tepat di depan hidungku dan membuatku kaget.

"Aoko Nakamori."

Aku melotot. Siapa sih, dia? Lagipula, tahu darimana namaku? Dan dia yang orang asing, kenapa dia bisa ada di kelasku?

"A... _ano_... tahu darimana namaku, kau sendiri tidak mengenalku...?" tanyaku ragu. Bahkan aku saja tidak mengenalnya, darimana dia tahu namaku?

Dia melengos. "Bodoh! Namamu tertera di kertas lirik lagu yang tadi terjatuh. Kau pikir aku itu penguntitmu atau apa!"

Aku menggeleng. "_Iie_... maaf." Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Bodoh, galak juga ternyata. Walau sejujurnya, wajahnya tidak mencerminkan wajah galak.

"Lagipula aku tahu lagu-lagumu," sambungnya cuek. Sedikit senyum tersungging di bibirku. Ah, ternyata aku cukup terkenal juga.

"Lalu, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada menyelidik. Aku tertegun.

"_Go_... _gomen nasai_... tapi aku belum tahu namamu."

Dia mengulurkan tangan. "_Namae_ _wa_ Kaito Kuroba." Logat Kansainya menggantung. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menceritakan masalahku dengan deadline lagu besok. Dia diam mendengarkan. Aku menilai, dia seorang pendengar yang baik.

"Aku masih bingung apa yang akan aku tulis. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah sesulit ini untuk mengarang lagu," ceritaku. Aku tak peduli meski kami baru kenal, aku perlu tempat bercerita.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Itu hal mudah. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya mengarang lagu sebenarnya."

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku, berlari ke halaman sekolah. Desiran angin mengenai rokku. "Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriakku panik. Dia melirik. Dan mengacuhkanku. Aku diam saja sampai dia mendudukkanku di bangku di atas pohon rindang.

"Sekarang tenangkan dirimu." Dia menarik daguku hingga mendekati wajahnya. Rona merah menghiasi wajahku dengan suksesnya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Keningku berkerut. "A... apa maksudmu?" Dia mendengus. "Diam, kau ini. Kau terlalu mengagumi wajahku, ya?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri. Aku melotot kaget.

"Bodoh!" tukasku cepat. Mana mungkin!

Dia tetap acuh. "Pejamkan matamu, " perintahnya.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, tapi aku tetap menuruti perintahnya. Ada apa, sih?

"Bayangkan peristiwa yang mengesankan dalam hidupmu." Suaranya dingin.

Dalam bayanganku, peristiwa paling mengesankan dalam hidupku adalah saat untuk pertama kalinya aku bermain _kemari_ di bawah sakura yang berterbangan.

"Sekarang buatlah lirik dari peristiwa itu."

"Sakura yang berterbangan itu... Membawaku mengingatmu, bagai bola yang terus bergulir..." bibirku menyanyi dengan sendirinya hingga membuatku heran. Astaga!

Kaito mencatat setiap penggalan lirik yang kunyanyikan. Ajaib, aku jadi merasa kepalaku ringan dan mendapat ide segar untuk lagu ini. Aku terus mengucapkan lirik yang muncul di otakku dan Kaito mencatatnya.

"Sendiri, gitar menemaniku dalam kesepian ini... Dan aku akan selalu menunggu, hingga batas waktu..." Aku mengucapkan sepenggal lirik terakhir. Hakuba mencatatnya dan menyerahkan gitarku padaku.

Aku membuka mataku dan melirik jam tanganku. Astaga, satu jam untuk sebuah lagu singkat!

Bahkan saat aku melihat kertas lirikku, Kaito sudah menuliskan kord gitarnya sesuai nada yang terucap dari bibirku, dan membuatku kagum. _God, sounds like he has a perfect pitch_.

Lalu setelah laguku selesai, Kaito dan aku mengobrol, tepatnya aku yang banyak bercerita dan dia yang banyak mendengarkan. Aku banyak bercerita tentang pekerjaan sampinganku sebagai penulis lagu dan soal produser yang selalu membuatku frustasi akibat _deadline_. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ceritaku. Sebaliknya dia bercerita tentang perpindahannya dari Tokyo ke Osaka karena tuntutan pekerjaan orangtuanya.

"Aku senang bisa pindah ke Osaka, tapi ternyata cukup _erai_ naik kereta dari Tokyo ke Osaka," katanya dingin. Aku tak menanggapi ceritanya dan mendadak ponselku melantunkan intro lagu _Life_ dari Yui.

"Mutou-_san_? Aku sudah menyelesaikan deadline lagu itu. Berterima kasihlah padaku," kataku dengan wajah datar.

Mouri Mutou, produser itu malah tergelak. Kutebak, pasti dia sedang mabuk. "Hahaha... Baiklah, Nakamori-_chan_. _Doumo_ _arigatou_... atas kerja kerasmu. Besok datanglah ke studioku..."

"_Hai_," jawabku sekenanya dan langsung menutup telepon. "_See_?" Aku berpaling pada Kaito.

Sebelah alis Kaito terangkat. "Susah juga, ya... Jadi penulis lagu," gumamnya dengan wajah geli.

Aku membalasnya dengan wajah konyolku dan dia tertawa.

"Harusnya produser itu berterima kasih padaku, aku yang sudah membantumu mengarang lagu itu," kata Kaito dengan wajah kesal. Aku tertawa. Benar juga, yang membantuku mengarang lagu itu 'kan, Kaito.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Astaga, jam lima! Aku buru-buru meraih kertas lirik dan gitarku. Aku membungkuk pada Kaito. "_Mata_ _ashita_, Kuroba-_kun_."

Kaito hanya mengangguk disertai senyum kecil.

Pukulan bantal mengenai kepala Taka. Taka, adik kecilku terus menggodaku setelah aku menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Mungkin Aoko-_neechan_ mulai tertarik dengannya," tukas Taka ngawur. Wajahku sontak memerah. "_Ba_... _baka_! Mana mungkin aku suka pada orang seperti itu! Aku 'kan hanya mau berterima kasih padanya karena dia sudah membantuku menyelesaikan laguku."

"Ah, jadi setelah berterima kasih padanya, kau mau memacarinya, ya?" goda Taka sambil tertawa geli.

Aku hampir terselak _onigiri_ saat mendengar godaan Taka. "Ah, tidak! Daripada aku, kapan kau akan punya pacar, Taka-_kun_?" balasku menggodanya.

Adik kecilku itu memerah, seperti tomat. "Kau tahu, _Oneechan_, aku mau, tapi umurku belum mencukupi," sergahnya. Aku tersenyum pahit. Belum cukup apanya? Enam belas tahun sudah mencukupi untuk berpacaran. Semua orang juga tahu itu.

"Bodoh! Kau itu sudah enam belas tahun!" tukasku sambil memegang kerah bajunya. Dia mengelak.

"_Oneechan_ sendiri, umurmu tujuh belas tahun belum punya pacar! Nanti akan kubantu untuk bisa mendapatkan pacar!" balasnya. Aku tertegun. Eh, benar juga. Aku juga belum punya pacar, padahal aku sudah cukup umur.

Padahal kriteriaku sederhana. Aku tidak suka lelaki yang terlalu rapi dan perfeksionis, terutama dalam hal penampilan. Menurutku, seorang lelaki dengan kaos dan jaket sudah cukup, dibanding lelaki dengan kemeja dengan lengan yang dilingkis. Terlalu berlebihan.

Aku juga ingin lelaki yang dingin, namun tetap perhatian. Kriteriaku sangat gampang dan mudah dilakukan, 'kan?

"Ah, sudahlah..." Aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sebagai balasan atas bantuanmu yang akan mencarikan pacar untukku, bagaimana kalau kudekatkan kau dengan Aoi-_chan_? Aoi-_chan_ manis, dia juga cerdas. Aku akan berusaha mendekatkan kalian," godaku sambil menyebut salah satu nama gadis yang kutahu menyukainya. Pipi Taka memerah.

Shinagami Aoi, orang yang juga dia sukai.

Kuakui, dia, Taka, cukup tampan. Pantaslah ada setidaknya empat orang lebih yang menyukainya. Taka sangat beruntung. Setidaknya dia memang begitu. Aku tahu dia menyukai Aoi-_chan_, yang juga menyukainya, namun dia tetap acuh dan diam.

"Aoi-_chan_? Apa kau serius, _Oneechan_?" tanyanya dengan nada bersemangat. Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untuk adik lelakiku yang sangat kusayangi ini.

Dia meloncat senang. "_Arigatou_, _Oneechan_!" Dia meninju udara. Aku tersenyum. Setidaknya tersenyum untuk orang yang akan jadian, tidak salah, 'kan?

Besoknya, setelah kami semua memberi salam pada Kobayashi-_sensei_, wali kelas kami, aku tertegun melihat sosok Kaito di sebelah _sensei_. Ternyata dia sekelas denganku.

"Hei, siapa dia?" tanya Ayumi pelan. Aku menggigit bibirku perlahan. Ena menatap Kaito dengan mata berbinar, "Dia tampan sekali!" Yuki menyambung, "Apa dia asisten baru Kobayashi-_sensei_?"

Kami tergelak. Kobayashi-_sensei_ menyuruh kami diam dan memperkenalkan Kaito.

"Namanya Kaito Kuroba, dia murid baru pindahan dari Tokyo." Kobayashi-sensei tersenyum memandang Kaito. Kaito membungkuk hormat.

"_Namae_ _wa_ Kaito Kuroba. Salam kenal!" Kaito menatapku, tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku bingung harus membalas senyumannya atau tidak, karena seluruh siswi perempuan berteriak histeris saat dia tersenyum. Arrgh, sialan.

Kobayashi-sensei menunjuk kursi kosong disebelahku. Ah, jangan bilang kalau dia akan duduk di sebelahku! Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Bisa-bisa...

"_Ah, jadi setelah berterima kasih padanya, kau mau memacarinya, ya?_" Gurauan Taka tadi malam mulai terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Ah, mana mungkin! Aku menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Silakan kau duduk di sebelah Aoko-_chan_. Dia murid kebanggaan kelas kami, selain jago mengarang lagu, dia juga meraih peringkat satu di kelas ini," ujar Kobayashi-_sensei_. Aku melotot saat dia duduk di sebelahku dan memasang senyum jahilnya. Sialan!

"_Ohayou_, Aoko-_chan_!" sapanya bersemangat. Aku menggigit bibirku. _Kami-sama_...

Seluruh siswi perempuan berteriak iri saat Kaito duduk disebelahku. Aku menoleh aneh. Memang setampan apa sih, anak ini, sampai seluruh gadis di kelas meyukainya?

Kaito ternyata pandai berbaur. Dia ramah dan cerdas. Dia cepat berbaur dengan teman-teman lelakinya, walau dia agak dingin pada gadis. Saat istirahat, banyak siswi perempuan yang mengerumuninya, seperti semut saat melihat gula. Tadinya aku juga diajak, namun aku lebih memilih menghabiskan _bento_-ku bersama Kyoko, sahabatku dari kelas sebelah di bawah pohon.

Kyoko hanya tertawa geli saat mendengarkan curhatanku sambil membaca majalah. "Memangnya dia seperti apa, sih?" tanyanya penasaran. Aku mendengus.

"Tampan, lucu, cerdas, dan punya _perfect_ _pitch_," jawabku pendek sambil menelan _bento_-ku. Mata Kyoko mengerling dari majalahnya. Sumpit di tanganku menggantung.

"_Perfect pitch_? Nada sempurna? Maksudmu... naluri titi nada mutlak?" Wajah Kyoko tertarik. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia berhasil mencatat kord gitar nada C di lirikku, padahal dia hanya mendengar nyanyianku tanpa musik," tuturku.

"_Sugoi ne_!" Kyoko tersenyum. "Pantaslah dia jadi _ouji_-_sama_ di SMU Ekoda." Aku mengiyakan. "Iya, _ouji_-_toketsu_. Pangeran Beku."

Pangeran Beku, julukan yang cocok untuk dia yang sangat dingin seperti es krim. Aku agak sedikit sebal padanya, apalagi sekarang dia sedang dikerumuni banyak gadis.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu padanya, ya?" goda Kyoko. Aku menggeleng. "_Iie_... aku bahkan sebal padanya."

Kyoko menatapku serius. "Ngg... kau itu cantik, Aoko-_chan_. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau ini belum punya pacar, Aoko-_chan_?"

Lagi-lagi topik pembicaraan ini. Aku menarik nafas pelan-pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau jadi pacarku, Kyoko-_chan_?" jawabku asal. Kyoko menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli. "Mana mungkin! Aku bukan lesbian."

Aku meliriknya usil. "Benarkah? Kulihat kau kemarin berpelukan dengan Miwako-_chan_?" Kyoko tertawa. "Bodoh, kemarin nilai ulanganku dan dia tertinggi di kelas. Maka itu kami mengucap syukur dan berpelukan."

"Begitu." Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Lalu, kapan kau akan punya pacar, Aoko-_chan_? Kau sudah menyukai seseorang, 'kan?"

Eh? Darimana dia tahu? Aku melotot.

"Taka yang kemarin membaca diarimu." Kyoko tertawa. "Jadi, kau suka dengan kakak senior yang bernama..." ucapan Kyoko tergantung akibat tanganku yang menutup mulutnya.

"Cukup!" Pipiku memerah. Pasti Kyoko sudah bisa menebak, kesimpulannya aku punya hasrat terpendam pada kakak senior. Taka sialan!

"Akan kucoba mendekatkanmu dengan Hakuba-_senpai_," kata Kyoko serius. Hakuba-_senpai_, Saguru Hakuba, orang yang kusukai sejak kelas satu itu, memang seekskul dengan Kyoko, ekskul kaligrafi. _Kami_-_sama_, ada apa sih, dengan hari ini? Kenapa rahasiaku tentang Hakuba-_senpai_ bisa ketahuan begini?

"Sudahlah, Aoko-_chan_. Kau memang menyukainya dari kelas satu, 'kan? Aku setuju kok, kalau kalian bersama. Kau cantik, dia pun tampan," ucap Kyoko sambil memegang bahuku, meyakinkanku.

Pipiku semakin memerah.

"Kukira kau akan jatuh cinta pada _ouji_-_toketsu_ itu, Aoko-_chan_." Aku menggeleng. Bodoh, mana mungkin aku menyukai dia? Meski dia baik sekali sudah membantuku mengarang lagu, tapi...

Dia bukan tipeku.


	2. Kokuhaku

Kokuhaku

Hari ini aku mengisi pelajaran musik di kelas Taka. Aku memang menjadi asisten guru musik dan berhak menggantikan guru musik bila tidak bisa mengajar. Kebetulan guru musik yang akan mengajar kelas Taka sedang dikirim untuk mengikuti pelatihan di Shizouka.

Aoi-_chan_, yang duduk di barisan terdepan, menyimakku yang sedang menjelaskan materi dengan serius. Setelah kuamati, tenyata dia manis juga. Rambut pendek rapi dengan bando menghiasi kepalanya. Selain itu, tampak dia sangat cerdas dan teliti. Taka memang menyukai gadis yang tepat.

Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku. Menjahili Taka. Ya, sebagai balasan soal buku diariku yang dia baca dan memberitahu isinya pada Kyoko. Aku melirik buku absen.

"Taka Nakamori!" Aku memanggil Taka. Dia buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya. "_Hai_, _Senpai_!" serunya kaget.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil, nakal.

"Hari ini ujian menyanyi. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba bernyanyi dengan Shinagami Aoi?" tawarku dengan wajah jahil.

Taka terlonjak kaget, wajahnya melongo. Seisi kelas ribut. Kazumi-_chan_, salah seorang gadis yang menyukai Taka, langsung berteriak histeris. Ada anak perempuan yang sampai memukul kepalanya. Aku buru-buru menenangkan mereka semua. Aku sempat melirik Aoi-_chan _dari sudut mataku, rona merah menyembul dari pipinya. Sementara wajah Taka masih terlonjak kaget.

"Kalian semua, pilih pasangan kalian, dan salah seorang dari kalian bernyanyi dan salah seorang lagi bermain alat musik," perintahku dengan sunggingan senyum. Seisi kelas ribut kembali, menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan mereka.

Ada yang bernyanyi dengan ukulele, _flute_, piano, dan biola, tapi aku hanya menunggu penampilan Taka dan Aoi. Ketika mereka maju, aku buru-buru mengambil ponselku dan merekam mereka.

Taka tampak kaget, Aoi pun begitu. Tapi, sedetik kemudian mereka sudah bisa mengendalikan diri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Lagu yang akan kami bawakan adalah lagu _Natsu no Maboroshi_ dari Garnet Crow." Taka menelan ludahnya. Kutebak, dia gugup sekali. Diam-diam aku menertawakannya, tentu saja di dalam hati.

Dentingan gitar Taka memulai semuanya. Aoi bernyanyi dengan indahnya. Aku tersenyum puas, telah berhasil mengerjai Taka. Walau begitu, ternyata suara Aoi bagus sekali. Taka juga memang jago bermain gitar. Waktu kelas empat SD dia pernah memenangkan juara satu kontes gitar solo di Sapporo. Tampaknya aku tidak salah pilih pasangan.

Ketukan di pintu kelas mengagetkanku. Aku buru-buru berteriak, "Silakan masuk!"

Sesosok yang sukses membuatku kaget luar biasa tersenyum. Seragamnya rapi. Mata cokelatnya tersenyum padaku. Dia memasuki kelas.

Hakuba-_senpai_! Aku melotot, tak mampu berkata apapun.

"_Sumimasen, Sensei_." Bahkan dia memanggilku _Sensei_! Jantungku naik turun tak menentu. Aku melirik Taka, susah payah dia menahan tawanya. Saat aku menjahilinya, aku malah kena balasannya, sekarang dia bebas menertawakanku hingga sakit perut.

Aku buru-buru mengangguk. "_Ima_, _nani, Senpai_?" tanyaku gugup. Hakuba tersenyum. "Aku kemari sebagai perwakilan dari ekskul kaligrafi yang akan mendata anak-anak baru yang akan mengikuti ekskul ini."

Aku mengangguk. Taka buru-buru mengangkat tangannya. "_Senpai_!" teriaknya semangat. Aku melotot. "Aku mau ikut ekskul kaligrafi!" lanjut Taka santai sambil melirik padaku, nakal. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku gugup.

_Aduh, Taka... Lagipula sejak kapan dia punya bakat kaligrafi?_

Hakuba mengambil _notes_-nya. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Taka tersenyum simpul. "Taka Nakamori!" teriaknya dengan suara seraknya itu.

Hakuba menoleh padaku. "Nama marganya sama denganmu. Apa dia adikmu?" Aku mengangguk kaget. "_Hai_... dia adikku, Taka."

Hei, apa tadi? Dia mengenalku? Buktinya, dia tahu nama margaku! Aku menoleh kaget. Sementara dia masih mencatat nama-nama anak yang akan mengikuti ekskul kaligrafi, diam-diam aku memperhatikannya. Dia tampan. Wajahnya yang tirus memberikan kesan bahwa dia tegas dan maskulin. Wajahnya yang serius semakin menambah ketampanannya, dan menekankan kalau dia orang yang cerdas dan bervisi kuat.

"_Arigatou, _Aoko_-chan_. Oh ya, bisa aku bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah?" ajaknya sambil tersenyum, mengagetkan lamunanku.

Eh, apa? Bertemu sepulang sekolah? Aku melongo. Wajahku kaku untuk beberapa detik hingga aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Hakuba tersenyum. "_Arigatou, sumimasen_." Dia angkat diri dan tersenyum padaku.

"_Douita ne_..." jawabku pelan, lalu sadar kalau Taka masih menertawakanku. Aku menatap Taka kesal dan buru-buru melanjutkan pelajaranku.

"_Nanii_?! Kau diajak bertemu sepulang sekolah oleh Hakuba-_senpai_?!" teriak Kyoko kaget yang mulutnya langsung kututup dengan kedua belah tanganku.

"Sssttt... diam!" bentakku. "Aku penasaran, ternyata dia tahu nama margaku, dan dia sudah memanggilku Aoko-_chan_. Berarti dia sudah mengenalku," lanjutku penasaran.

"Benarkah? Mungkin dia mengenalmu sebagai penulis lagu," ujar Kyoko sambil menelan _sushi_-nya. Aku terdiam sejenak. Benar juga, beberapa televisi memang pernah meliputku.

Tapi benarkah? Dia mengenalku?

"Ngg... Aoi-_chan_..." Aoi menoleh. Taka menunduk di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum. Aoi memandang lelaki yang dia sukai ini, dengan matanya yang indah.

"Ada apa, Taka-_kun_?" balasnya sambil memasukkan tempat pensilnya ke dalam tas. Taka memegang tangannya.

Aoi sedikit kaget.

"Maukah... Maukah... kau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Taka. Dia malu sekali.

Aoi tertegun. "Taka-_kun_..." desahnya.

Aoi tersenyum.

"_Mochiron_! Ayo!" Aoi tersenyum senang. Taka langsung menarik tangannya keluar gerbang sekolah, diiringi tatapan iri gadis-gadis yang menyukai Taka.

Aoi tersenyum dan asyik bercerita pada Taka. Taka tersenyum senang. Dia harus berterima kasih pada kakaknya yang sudah membantunya seperti ini.

"Aoi-_chan_, apa yang paling kau sukai di dunia ini?" tanya Taka tiba-tiba. Aoi menoleh kaget. Tapi kemudian senyum tersungging dari bibirnya. Taka terus memandangnya, wajah yang belakangan ini tidak bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Kebahagiaan."

"_Etsu_?" Kening Taka berkerut. "_Doshite_?"

"Tanpa kebahagiaan, dunia takkan ada. Seperti kata pepatah, dunia akan tersenyum saat kau tersenyum," kata Aoi lembut. Taka tersenyum. Aoi merentangkan tangannya.

Taka memandang Aoi dengan sudut matanya. Dia suka kata-kata Aoi. Seakan tertata dengan apik. Nada bicaranya yang lembut, buku sastra cerdas yang dibacanya, dan musik _jazz_ yang digilainya, membuat Taka menyukainya. Dan tentu saja, tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Kalau kau sendiri, Taka-_kun_? Apa yang kau sukai di dunia ini?" tanya Aoi sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Taka tersenyum.

"Sesuatu," jawabnya pendek. Aoi tertawa. "Aku tak bisa menerka kalau kau hanya bilang sesuatu."

_Yang kusukai di dunia ini hanya kau, Aoi-chan_, ucap Taka dalam hati dan tersenyum. "Suatu saat, akan kuberitahukan padamu," janji Taka pada Aoi dan tersenyum.

"Dan kau, sudah bertindak seperti itu, tapi tidak melakukan _kokuhaku_?" teriakku gusar setelah mendengar curhatan Taka dua hari setelah mereka pulang bersama waktu itu. Taka tersenyum malu.

"Habisnya... aku malu..." Pipi Taka memerah. "Masalahnya, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat, yaitu pada hari ulang tahunnya."

"Ulang tahun Aoi-_chan_?" Alisku bertaut. "Kapan?"

"Enam belas Juni." Taka tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah menyiapkan cokelat dan mawar yang bagus untuknya," lanjutnya sambil melamun. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambutnya. Ah, ternyata adik kecilku ini sudah dewasa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hakuba-_senpai_mu, _Oneechan_? Pasti dia juga tidak melakukan _kokuhaku_, 'kan?"

Sepenggal pertanyaan dari Taka mengagetkanku. Aku menggeleng. "_Iie_..."

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan. Hakuba memang sudah dua hari ini sangat dekat denganku. Dia mengajakku ke taman bermain dan mengajakku naik komidi putar.

Yang kukagumi darinya, dia sangat perhatian padaku, seakan-akan aku adalah adik kecilnya. Waktu aku di bis saja, yang terkenal banyak _chikan_, dia sangat melindungiku. Dan waktu aku terjatuh juga, dia menggendongku ke pinggir keramaian dan memberiku obat.

Tapi, seperti kata Taka, dia belum melakukan _kokuhaku_. Padahal aku sudah berharap bahwa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan kami akan segera berpacaran. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Kau pancing saja, _Oneechan_." Suara Taka mengagetkanku.

"_Nani_?" kataku kaget. Taka menggeleng-geleng. "Kau pancing dia untuk menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Ajak dia ke bioskop, menonton film drama romantis."

Aku tertegun. Benar juga, aku ingat waktu pacar Kyoko menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyoko di bioskop. Mereka juga menonton film drama romantis yang berjudul _Stay With Me_.

"Ajak dia menonton, _Oneechan_," dukung Taka sambil mengulurkan kedua jempolnya padaku.

Aku mengangguk.

Oke, aku akan melakukannya! Bersiaplah, Kyuzama-_senpai_! Aku mengepalkan tinjuku.

Malam ini, sesuai usul Taka, aku memang mengajak Hakuba menonton drama romantis di bioskop. Kebetulan memang ada film drama romantis yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu, _Ai_ _shiteru_. Judulnya pun sudah menyimpulkan, bukan? Seharusnya Hakuba sudah melakukan _kokuhaku_ padaku saat mendengar judul film ini. Aku memang belum memberi tahunya judul film apa yang akan ditonton. Namun dia mengiyakan saja.

"_Konbanwa_," sapanya. Hakuba datang lebih dulu dari waktu yang ditentukan. Aku yang masih memakai celana jeans pendek selutut dan kaos melongo saat menyambutnya di depan pintu rumah. Dia yang sudah berpakaian kemeja kotak-kotak merah dengan lengan dilipat hingga siku dan _jeans_ panjang, terlalu rapi bagiku.

"_Ko_... _konbanwa_... Hakuba-_senpai_, kenapa kau datang lebih dulu? Aku... belum berpakaian yang layak..." kata-kataku terputus ketika melihat senyumnya. "Tak apa. Segeralah berganti pakaian," perintahnya pelan.

Aku bersiap berganti pakaian ketika menyadari dia masih ada di depan pintu kamarku dan memasang senyum jahil. Aku langsung mendorongnya keluar ke ruang tamu. "_Chikan_!" pekikku dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahku.

Taka menghidangkan _ocha_ dingin dan mengobrol dengan Hakuba. Aku sendiri masih mengikat rambutku.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar, Hakuba menatapku dengan lurus. Mungkin seharusnya aku sudah kabur karena tak tahan melihat senyumnya. Ah, aku jadi merasa malu sekali. Aku memutuskan memakai baju warna kesukaannya, kuning.

"Ayo, Aoko-_chan_. Kita berangkat." Hakuba langsung berdiri dan berpamitan pada _Otoosan_ dan _Okaasan_. Taka tersenyum jahil. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Dia sudah bilang, akan mengontrol keadaan dan memberitahuku ucapan-ucapan yang akan membuatnya menyatakan perasaan lewat pesan pendek. Aku sendiri geli mendengar strategi Taka.

Di jalan, ponselku bergetar. Aku tersenyum. Pesan dari Taka.

_Bilang padanya, 'Menurutmu film apa yang akan kita tonton malam ini?'_

"Menurutmu... film apa yang akan kita tonton malam ini?" tanyaku padanya yang masih sibuk menyetir.

Dia menoleh sekilas. "_Thriller_?" Aku melongo. _Kok jawabannya begitu_? _Ayo, Aoko, berjuang lagi! Sampai dia bilang film romantis!_

"Bu... bukan... _Ano_... film yang akan kita tonton itu..."

"Ah! Aku tahu! Komedi, 'kan?" tebaknya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Aku semakin pusing. _Oke, Aoko. Mungkin harus dengan cara cerdas._

"Hei, lihat. Spion kaca motor di depan itu bentuknya seperti hati, ya!" Aku mendadak menunjuk spion kaca motor modifikasi yang ada di depan mobil Hakuba.

Dia melirik sekilas, lalu tertawa kecil. "Lebih seperti layang-layang, kok." Dia menginjak gas.

Aku memasang wajah kesal. _Iya, sih... Tapi maksudku 'kan membuat kamu peka!_ rutukku dalam hati sambil melirik kaca spion modifikasi itu. Bentuknya memang belah ketupat.

Ketika masuk gedung bioskop, Hakuba membelikanku popcorn dan kola. Aku akhirnya memberitahunya kalau judul film yang akan ditonton adalah _Ai_ _shiteru_, dan dia melirik seakan bertanya, _benarkah_?

Tak ada _kokuhaku_.

Di dalam bioskop, kami diam menonton film, sesekali aku meliriknya yang tampak serius. Aku mulai memancing reaksinya.

Aku mengambil satu popcorn dan membentuknya menjadi bentuk hati dengan gigiku. Lalu aku menunjukkannya pada Hakuba yang tampak menikmati filmnya. Dia melirik.

"Menurutmu, bentuknya seperti hati tidak?" tanyaku berdasarkan pesan dari Taka.

Dia mengangguk. "Iya."

Aku melongo lagi. Hanya begitu responnya? Aku langsung diam dan kembali menonton film. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirku.

Saat adegan tokoh utama lelaki menyatakan perasaannya pada tokoh wanita dengan mengatakan '_Aishite iru no ni'_, aku pura-pura terkagum-kagum dan mengirim pesan pada Taka yang sedang mengontrol situasi. Aku mendongak.

"_Sugoi_ _ne_!" Ponselku bergetar lagi saat aku masih berpura-pura mengagumi adegan itu. Aku melirik pesan.

_Bilang_ '_Aku juga mau seperti itu_...'

"Ngg... Aku juga mau seperti itu... Menyatakan perasaan di depan wanita secara langsung itu _gentleman_ sekali..." tambahku sambil meliriknya penuh harapan.

_Nyatakan perasaanmu! Nyatakan perasaanmu!_ Aku terus berharap dalam hati.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" Dia malah bertanya dengan antusias. Aku melongo. Tapi aku berusaha memancingnya lagi.

"Iya! Seandainya ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku seperti itu..." Aku pura-pura berangan-angan. Tiba-tiba saja dia memegang tanganku.

"Ha... Hakuba-_senpai_?" tanyaku kaget. Aku tak berani mendongak, menatap matanya.

"Aoko-_chan_," katanya pelan. Jantungku berdebar tak berhenti. Pandanganku tak pernah copot dari bola matanya. Hakuba menelan ludah. Pastilah dia gugup sekali.

_Inikah saatnya? Aku harus menjawab apa?_

"Apa kau mau..."

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Ya, aku mau!" jawabku sambil mengangguk, memotong perkataannya.

"Oh, baiklah, kalau kau sudah mau pulang. Sudah jam sembilan. Ayo kita pulang," ajaknya padaku seperti ayah dengan putri kecilnya.

Aku mengangguk dengan melongo. Tidak ada _kokuhaku_! Jadi tadi itu... ajakan untuk pulang?

Aku mendadak ingin pingsan saja.

Taka tertawa terbahak-bahak saat aku menceritakan kejadian itu padanya. Dia terus menertawaiku dan tawanya masih berlanjut walau sudah kulempari boneka.

"Kau itu ya, _Oneechan_!" Dia tergelak. "Kalau begitu memang dia yang tak peka, ya! Sepertinya strategiku gagal untuk hal ini..." Tawanya meledak lagi. Aku meliriknya kesal. Huh, awas saja, Taka-_kun_!

"Aku tidak mau lagi jalan dengannya," jawabku kesal. Taka mengerling. "_Doshite_?" tanyanya heran.

"Takut terlalu berharap dia akan melakukan _kokuhaku_ dan jika dia tidak melakukannya, aku akan depresi," kataku dingin dengan wajah kesal.

Tawa Taka semakin meledak.


	3. Kokuhaku In Akihabara

Kokuhaku in Akihabara

Surga para _otaku_. Julukan itu memperkuat Akihabara sebagai kota _otaku_ dengan adanya banyak orang yang ber_cosplay_ ria di pinggir jalan. Sakura sedang bermekaran, maka itu menambah keindahan Akihabara.

Aku masih menunggu Kaito di sebuah _manga_ _kissa_ di Akihabara. Aku sibuk membaca komik kesukaanku, _Metantei_ _Konan_, dan sibuk menebak siapa pelau kejahatan tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya telapak tangan seseorang menutup mataku. Aku tertawa. "Kaito-_kun_, jangan menutupi mataku seperti itu!" Dia tergelak. "_Gomen_ _nasai_," tukasnya lalu duduk dihadapanku.

Satu _meido_ menghampiri kami. "_Okaerinasai_, apa yang akan anda pesan?" katanya sambil menyerahkan daftar menu.

Kaito mengangguk. "Dua porsi _ramen_ dan dua _ocha_ dingin," katanya setelah membolak-balik daftar menu.

_Meido_ itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, _chotto_ _kudasai_."

Aku sibuk curhat tentang kencanku dengan Hakuba kemarin dan sukses membuat Kaito tergelak geli. Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, dia akan tetap diam dan membiarkanku bercerita agar dia masih bisa tertawa. Aku memutuskan mengajak Kaito ke Akihabara karena aku mau melihat _cosplay_ _anime_ kesukaanku. Kaito pun tahu kalau aku seorang _otaku_.

"Kau ini..." desah Kaito. Dia menyeruput kuah _ramen_nya. Aku memanyunkan bibirku beberapa senti. Aku bosan menceritakan cerita itu lagi, karena itu aku mengajak Kaito sibuk menebak pelaku kasus kejahatan di komikku ini.

"Menurutku, pengirim surat pembunuhan itu pasti istri korban," tukas Kaito datar, menebak. Keningku berkerut. "Kenapa? Bukankah anak korban yang harus dicurigai karena dia mendendam pada korban?"

"Tulisan tangannya rapi," katanya menyebalkan, pendek pula. Alisku bertaut. Hanya karena itu? Aku meneruskan membaca.

Eh?! Aku melotot besar ketika mengetahui _ending_ kasus di komik itu. Ternyata benar, pembunuh korban adalah istri korban! Kaito yang mendengar desahanku menoleh antusias dengan mata berbinar.

"Benar, 'kan?" katanya menyebalkan. Aku memandangnya kesal. "Kok, kamu tahu?" tanyaku sewot.

"Jenis kelamin anak korban laki-laki," katanya tenang. "Tulisan surat pembunuhan ini sangat rapi. Berdasarkan riset, tulisan tangan perempuan banyak yang lebih rapi dari laki-laki," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum puas, meledek padaku. Dasar detektif!

Aku merengut kesal. Satu-kosong untuk hari ini.

Diam-diam aku masih memperhatikan Kaito. Sebenarnya dia tampan, bahkan wajahnya yang tampan dapat menutupi sifat aslinya yang menyebalkan dan banyak omong.

Arrgh, kenapa aku malah jadi memperhatikannya begini, sih? rutukku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"_Mungkin Aoko-neechan mulai tertarik dengannya," _suara Taka masih mengiang di telingaku. Aku bergidik ngeri. Huh, mana mungkin aku suka pada _ouji_-_toketsu_ ini? Kalau dari segi wajah, aku lebih memilih Hakuba-_senpai_ dibanding Kaito. Tapi kalau dari segi perhatian...

Aku lebih memilih _ouji_-_toketsu_ ini. Apalagi aku lebih dekat dengan Kaito dibanding Hakuba. Kaito sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri.

Aku mengeluarkan _i_-_Pod_ dan memilih mendengarkan lagu. _Puzzle_ milik Mai Kuraki menghiasi telingaku. Kaito menoleh dari komiknya. "Aoko-_chan_."

Aku tak medengarnya dan tetap asyik dengan laguku. Dia tampak kesal. Dia merebut sebelah _earphone_ dan bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang serak. Aku mengakui suaranya tak begitu buruk, bahkan lumayan bagus.

"_Nani_?" balasku. Kaito menarik tanganku. "Cari tempat bagus, yuk!" Aku tertegun dan menurut saja saat dia menarik tanganku keluar dari _manga_ _kissa_. Dia terus menarik tanganku. Aku tak menolak sambil memegang gitarku yang terayun-ayun.

Sampai di sebuah taman, dia mendudukanku di _tatami_ yang memang disediakan disana. Aku memandang ke sekelilingku. Sakura yang indah, dan membuatku tenang. Kaito melirikku dan tercipta sesungging senyum dari bibirnya. Dia memang tahu aku suka sakura.

"_Sugoi ne_!" teriakku senang. Kaito mengambil satu bunga sakura yang jatuh dan meletakkannya di samping poniku. Rona merah sukses memenuhi pipiku dan aku menunduk. Wajah Kaito membentuk seuntai senyum.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah seperti _Sakura_ _Hime_," katanya memujiku. _Sakura Hime_, artinya Putri Sakura. Aku mendongak, menatap mata Kaito yang sedang memandangi sakura dengan wajah tirusnya. Dia tersenyum dan aku merasa ada yang aneh.

Eh, apa tadi? Dia memanggilku Putri Sakura?

Ah, senyumnya itu. Kenapa aku bisa terpesona seperti ini?

Kaito mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Aku melirik. Dia mengeluarkan _maru_-_pen_, penggaris, pensil, _drawing_ _pen_, dan buku sketsa. Aku bingung.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku. Dia tak menggubris pertanyaanku dan sibuk menggambar. Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir bahwa dia sedang membuat sketsa seseorang yang dia sayangi, sebab dia selalu tersenyum saat menggambar.

Aku terdiam. Siapa ya, yang kira-kira dia gambar? Apa pacarnya? pikirku. Karena dia tetap diam membeku, sesuai dengan julukannya, _ouji-toketsu_, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka ponselku dan bermain Fruit Ninja.

"Oh ya, Aoko-_chan_." Dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku balas menoleh. "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu. Aku bosan."

"_Nani_? Lagu apa? Aku tak mau membawakan lagu karanganku sendiri," elakku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia mengacuhkanku. "Terserahmu, sih."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bercerita saja. Akhirnya aku bercerita tentang hobiku yang lain selain mengarang lagu dan melihat sakura, yaitu membuat origami. Aku sangat suka membuat origami, hingga aku berpikir kalau sumber ketenanganku adalah origami, sakura, dan laguku. Kaito tidak menggubris, namun aku tahu telinganya mendengarkanku. Dan aku senang karena setiap aku bercerita tentang hobiku yang seperti anak kecil, dia selalu meresponku dengan positif, tak seperti Hakuba-_senpai_ yang pernah mengerutkan kening saat aku menceritakan hobi origamiku itu.

Saat kusebut origami kesukaanku adalah bentuk kelinci, dia melirikku dan berkata, "Kamu 'kan seperti _usagi_. Tidak mau diam." Aku mengangguk, tergelak. Benar juga, sih. Aku memang susah diatur dan tidak mau diam.

Lalu aku bercerita bahwa impianku yang lain selain menjadi penulis lagu adalah kuliah di _Todai_, atau Universitas Tokyo. Aku tahu syarat masuk ke sana sangat berat. Nilaiku harus ada di atas rata-rata tinggi yang diberikan mereka. Kaito menyarankan padaku agar aku masuk ke Universitas Kyoto yang relatif bagus dan cukup terkenal.

"Tapi aku mau masuk _Todai_!" kataku bersikeras. Kaito memalingkan pandangannya. "Dasar keras kepala," tukasnya sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

Aku berusaha mengacuhkan Kaito dan terus bercerita kesana-kemari. Setelah aku lelah bercerita, aku memainkan gitar. Kaito meminjam gitarku, membuat lagu _B'z_, band favoritnya menjadi versi akustik. Astaga, baru sekarang aku menyadari kalau dia sangat keren.

Ponselku bergetar. Aku mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Sonoko _Obasaan_?" Aku tersenyum. Sonoko _Obasaan_ adalah pimpinan studio rekaman _Todaichi_. Usianya sedikit lebih tua dari nenekku. Berbeda dengan Mutou-_san_, dia ramah dan baik. Aku sangat menghormatinya.

"Moshi-moshi, cucuku, Aoko-_chan_..."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "_Ogenki desuka_, Obasaan? Lama tak berjumpa," sapaku sambil menanyakan kabarnya.

Sonoko _Obasaan_ mengangguk. "_Genki_ _desu_, Yui-_chan_. Aku akan menawarkan sesuatu untukmu."

Keningku berkerut. "Apa itu, _Obasaan_?"

"Pelatihan penulisan lagu. Kau mau ikut?"

Mataku berbinar. Tentu saja aku akan ikut. Aku juga ingin mengembangkan bakatku dalam penulisan lagu. Kaito melirik. Aku tersenyum dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk ikut mendengarkan lewat _loadspeaker_ ponsel.

"Bagaimana, Yui-_chan_? Aku bisa membuat penawaran menarik untukmu jika kau mengikuti pelatihan menulis lagu ini." Suara Sonoko _Obasaan_ sedikit merayu. Ah, ciri khas setiap pengusaha.

"_Mochiron, Obasaan_! Berapa lama pelatihan itu?" tanyaku diiringi tatapan penasaran Kaito.

"Ayo, lihat... Dua minggu, Hakodate." Aku mengerling. Hakodate? Cukup jauh juga.

"Baiklah, _Obasaan_. Siapkan keberangkatanku!" ujarku bersemangat. Sonoko _Obasaan_ tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga kau akan mau. Baiklah, _mata_ _ashita_, Aoko-_chan_. Kau bisa berangkat dua hari lagi."

Aku mengangguk. "_Mata ashita, Obasaan_." Senyuman lebar menghiasi bibirku. Aku menatap Kaito senang, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat balon. Kaito menunduk. Wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

Keningku berkerut, alisku bertaut. "_Jodan daro_! Kau mau ikut?" tanyaku dengan nada marah. Bukannya aku tidak mengizinkannya, tapi Hakodate itu cukup jauh. Kasihan dia, apalagi aku tahu dia punya asma akut. Dan Hakodate adalah daerah pantai, banyak restoran _seafood_, sementara Kaito punya _ichytyphobia_, ketakutan ekstrim pada ikan.

"Iya," ujarnya tegas. Aku menggeleng. "_Iie_, kau tidak boleh ikut, kau harus tetap disini."

Dia tidak menggubrisku. Sialan. Tekadnya besar sekali.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Aoko-_chan_. Karena aku peduli padamu," tukasnya tegas dengan wajah tegas. Aku sampai tidak berani menatap matanya yang tengah memandangiku dengan kuat.

"_Doshite_? Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" tanyaku penasaran. _Peduli_, bukan kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan _ouji-toketsu_ ini. Dia seperti biasanya, diam, dingin. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kenapa dia jadi perhatian begini padaku?

"Karena aku adalah kakakmu," jawabnya pendek sambil sibuk berkutat di buku sketsanya. Alisku lagi-lagi bertaut.

"Kakakku? Kau bukan kakakku!" bentakku keras, hingga dia menoleh. "Kau harus tetap disini. Aku... Aku khawatir pada kesehatanmu."

Wajahnya memerah. Kaito berdiri. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan. "Mungkin aku bukan kakakmu." Kaito berdiri mendekatiku. Aku menatapnya kaget. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Pipiku merona.

"Aku pacarmu." Bibir Kaito bergetar, tepat di depan mataku.

Apa? Aku melotot kaget hingga dia tersenyum.

"_Aishite_ _iru no ni, Sakura Hime_." Dia meraihku ke pelukannya. Aku sendiri tak bisa menolak karena semua itu benar. Diam-diam aku juga menyukainya. Aku merasakan detak jantung Kaito yang berderap semakin cepat. Dia memperlihatkan buku sketsanya sambil tersenyum.

Mataku membelalak kaget. Ternyata gambar _anime_ seorang gadis SMU berbaju seragam dan rambutnya... panjang sepertiku!

"Itu kamu, Aoko-_chan_." Dia mendongak, menatap mataku yang masih menatapi kertas buku sketsanya. Aku tersenyum, dan mengulumnya karena malu.

_Ouji-toketsu..._

Dia yang cuek, tapi sangat perhatian, dan dia yang selalu merespon positif tentang cerita-ceritaku, dia yang konyol, pintar, dan aku baru menyadari kalau dialah tipe pacarku selama ini.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hakuba dan dia tersentak. "_Doshite_, Aoko-_chan_?" tanyanya lembut. Aku tak mampu menatapnya, apa aku harus menerima atau menolaknya. Tubuhku bergetar dengan kuat. Wajah itu...

"Kaito-_kun_." Hatiku berdesir. "Aku... Aku belum bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Kening Kaito berkerut. "Kenapa?" Tubuhku mendadak memanas, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ber... Bersediakah kau menungguku? Hingga aku lulus penerimaan _Todai_?" pintaku sungguh-sungguh, tentu saja untuk mengetes kesungguhannya. Kaito tersenyum dan mencium keningku pelan. "Tentu saja, aku bersedia menunggumu."

Bibirku tersenyum pelan-pelan. Ternyata dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku dan bersedia memperjuangkan apapun demi mendapatkanku.

"Kaito-_kun_, _mo_... _suki..._ _yo_!" kataku tiba-tiba dan membuatku malu luar biasa. Kaito menatapku serius bercampur kaget, meminta pertimbangan.

"_Really for now_?" Bahasa Inggris anehnya yang bercampur logat Kansai sedikit membuatku tertawa. "_Of course_," jawabku sambil menatap matanya yang menatapku penuh kasih sayang.

"Dan aku tak perlu menunggumu hingga lulus penerimaan _Todai_?"

Aku menggeleng. "_Iie_... _watashi wa... anata ga tameshite mimashou_," kataku sambil tersenyum simpul. "_I let you try_, _ouji-toketsu_."

Dia meninju tanganku, pelan. Tertawa renyah.

"Jadi, apakah putaran film cinta kita akan dimulai sekarang, _Sakura Hime_?"

"_Hai_, setidaknya sampai film cinta ini selesai." Aku menatapnya, bercanda. Dia mengelus rambutku. "_Iie_..." elaknya. "Film cinta ini akan selalu kuputar berulang kali, hingga kita mati."

Aku menatapnya serius. "Rayuanmu tak akan mempan, aku bosan melihat film yang sama berulang kali." Kaito menatapku kaget. "Setidaknya jika kau bosan memutar film cinta ini lagi, akan kubuat episode barunya."

Aku tergelak sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Dia mengelus kepalaku pelan, penuh kasih sayang.

Aku baru menyadari, _kokuhaku_ yang sebenarnya dimulai saat sakura di Akihabara. Sakura dan gitarku menjadi saksi bisu akan percintaan kami. Aku sendiri tak menyangka, bahwa ternyata _ouji-toketsu_ ini akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Kaito...

Sakura masih berjatuhan dengan indahnya, menaungi dua insan yang sedang mencinta. Siapa peduli?


	4. Kimi Ga Daisuki

Kimi Ga Daisuki

"Kau jadian dengan Kuroba-_niisan_?" tanya Taka kaget saat melihat aku diantar Kaito dengan mobilnya karena salju menggempir Jepang dengan derasnya. Dan Taka melihat Kaito menggenggam tanganku erat saat dia menyambutku di depan rumah tadi. Aku mengulum senyum dan mengangguk mengiyakannya. Dia tak salah. Wajah jahil Taka muncul.

"Ah, _sou_ _desune_! Kalau begitu, _Oneechan_, aku akan menyusulmu." Dia menantangku. Aku tersenyum. "Jadi ceritanya kau akan menembak Aoi-_chan_?"

"Kau mengerti, 'kan? Aku tak mau kehilangannya," ujarnya sedikit puitis. Aku meledeknya, "_Wakatta_, tapi apa Aoi-_chan_ mau denganmu?"

Taka mengepalkan tangannya. "Tentu saja! Tapi, aku butuh bantuanmu, _Oneechan_. Aku juga butuh bantuan Kuroba-_niisan_." Wajahnya serius. Aku langsung berhenti meledeknya dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Jadi... apa rencanamu?" Alisku terangkat. Taka selalu punya banyak rencana gila dan semuanya entah kenapa banyak yang berhasil. Contohnya, saat dia belajar mati-matian untuk mendapat peringkat satu. Mati-matian, hingga matanya menghitam karena jarang tidur dan terlihat seperti panda, tapi dia berhasil.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, nanti." Dia tersenyum misterius. Aku bingung. Taka malah masuk ke kamarnya.

"_Chotto_, Taka-_kun_!" teriakku memanggilnya, kesal. Dasar, anak kecil!

"Aku senang bisa datang ke rumahmu, Taka-_kun_." Senyum itu terlukis dari bibir mungil Aoi. Taka tersenyum senang saat dia melihat sesuatu yang ia tunggu. _Emiko_ dari bibir Aoi.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Taka berbasa-basi. Aoi tersenyum. "Apapun itu."

Dia tampak cantik malam ini. Bando kuning dengan cardigan ungu dan kaos kuning dan rok kuning selutut.

Aku dan Kaito tersenyum di balik tembok. Kaito bergegas berjalan melewati ruang tamu dengan menggandeng tanganku. Ini rencana Taka. Menunjukkan sepasang kekasih yang akan membuat Aoi mengakui perasaannya.

Aku berhenti, menyapa Aoi. "_Konbanwa_, Aoi-_chan_. Manis sekali kau malam ini." Aoi tersenyum. "_Konbanwa, Senpai_. _Arigatou_, oh... lelaki yang di sebelah _Senpai_, pacar _Senpai_?" tanyanya bersahabat. Aku mengangguk.

Kaito menoleh. "Iya, _Ojousan_. Namaku Kaito Kuroba. Dan kau sendiri pacar Taka-_kun_, bukan?"

Rona merah memenuhi pipi Aoi. Taka yang melihat perubahan itu tersenyum. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah indah itu.

"Bu... bukan, aku temannya." Aoi mengelak. Kaito tersenyum sambil mengedip ke arah Taka.

Taka mengangguk kecil. Kami berdua keluar ruangan.

"Aoi-_chan_."

Aoi menoleh kaget. Panggilan itu membuatnya merasa bahwa Taka seperti kekasihnya. Nada suara Taka seperti gugup. "Iya?"

"Aku berjanji padamu untuk memberi tahumu tentang sesuatu yang paling kusukai di dunia ini."

Ah. Aoi tersadar. Dia langsung tersenyum. "Ah, ya... Aku nyaris lupa tentang itu."

"Kau tahu?" Wajah Taka gugup. Memerah.

"Yang paling kusukai dari dunia ini..."

Aku dan Kaito yang mengintip lewat celah jendela buru-buru ber_toast_. "Ayo, _ganbatte_, Taka-kun!" bisikku menyemangati Taka.

"Aoi." Wajah Taka memerah, suhu tubuhnya seakan naik ke seribu derajat celcius karena saking gugupnya akan pernyataannya. _Kokuhaku_ itu berlangsung lama sekali. Aku dan Kaito tersenyum antusias.

Aoi tersenyum. Aku yakin dia akan menjawab ya akan pernyataan Taka. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

Aku dan Kaito mengepalkan tangan, mendukung Taka dan menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Aoi.

"Kau..." Pipi Aoi bersemu merah. Aku melirik Kaito sambil tersenyum. Ayo, jawab ya! Jawab ya!

"Suka warna biru? Memang, warna biru itu menenangkan."

Aku dan Kaito melongo. Lho? Kukira kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir Aoi adalah jawaban atas penembakkan Taka barusan. Tapi... ada yang aneh... Ah, tapi memang benar, arti Aoi adalah biru. Aku menepuk kening, menertawakan kebodohan Taka. _Baka_! _Baka_! Usikku dalam hati.

"Iya... karena warna biru itu menenangkan..." Senyum polos tersungging dari bibir Taka. Kaito menggeleng-geleng. "Kenapa dia nggak langsung _to_ _the_ _point_ saja, sih?" Aku menggedikkan bahu, tanda tidak tahu.

Aoi meminum _ocha_ dingin yang dihidangkan _Okaasan_. Aku tahu sudut mata Taka mengawasi gerak-gerik Aoi. Kenapa dia tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya, ya? rutukku kesal dalam hati, sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kaito yang hangat.

"Bagaimana? Enak _ocha_nya?" tanya Taka. Aoi mengangguk. "Enaak! Sepertinya aku harus berguru membuat _ocha_ pada ibumu, Taka-_kun_!" Taka tertawa.

"_Okaasan_ memang suka membuat _ocha_. Bagaimana denganmu, Aoi-_chan_?" Aoi berpaling dari _ocha_nya dan menatap Taka.

"Ngg... aku suka menanam bunga, bahkan aku sangat suka menyiraminya. Aku juga sempat mengikuti kursus merangkai bunga ala Jepang," tutur Aoi renyah.

Senyum misterius tersungging dari bibir Kaito. Aku meliriknya heran. "Ada apa, Kaito?"

Kaito yang masih mengawasi Aoi dan Taka, menoleh. Dia tersenyum tenang. "Tenang saja, Aoko. Adikmu pasti akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Aoi malam ini."

Keningku berkerut. "Tapi 'kan..."

Telunjuk Kaito menutup bibirku dengan pelan. "Dia akan menyatakan perasaannya. _Just_ _trust_ _me_ _and_ _wait_."

Aku terdiam dan mengawasi Taka dan Aoi lagi. Kaito menatapku misterius, tapi tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Kau suka bunga apa, Aoi-_chan_?" tanya Taka pelan. Aoi tersenyum lagi, membuat pipi Taka bersemu merah.

"Mawar."

Tiba-tiba, tangan Taka bergerak cepat, memunculkan mawar. Aku melotot kaget. Sulap! Sudut bibir Kaito memunculkan senyuman singkat.

"Untukmu, Aoi." Taka berlutut di depan Aoi, layaknya seorang pangeran yang akan menyatakan '_i love you' _pada putri yang dicintainya. Aoi tertegun kaget, walau terlihat agak malu.

"Aoi-chan, kau seperti warna biru yang akan menenangkan hari-hariku. Yang paling kusukai dari dunia ini adalah kau, yang menenangkan hariku. Membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum setiap harinya." Taka meraih tangan Aoi.

"Taka-_kun_..." Aoi menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi memerah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aoi. Berjanjilah kau akan memberiku hadiah setelah aku memberimu hadiah berupa mawar ini. Dan..." Taka merogoh saku celananya. "Cokelat ini..."

Aku menatap Kaito kaget. Ternyata benar. Aku melirik kalender. Enam belas Juni.

"Darimana kau tahu Taka akan menyatakan perasaannya? Padahal dia terlihat gugup sekali dan mengulur waktu." Aku memutuskan bertanya pada Kaito saat aku membereskan meja tamu. Taka sudah mengantar Aoi pulang dengan sepeda.

Kaito tersenyum singkat. "Aku yang mengajarinya sulap mawar. Aku sebenarnya tidak memintanya mengulur waktu, tapi dia punya rencana lain. Aku tahu sulapku memang mengejutkan, tapi dia membuat kejutan lebih dari sulapku."

"Berarti saat kau mendengar hobi Aoi yang suka menanam bunga, kau langsung tahu Taka akan melakukan sulap mawarmu itu?" kataku sambil memandangnya. Dia mengangguk.

Aku baru teringat kalau Kaito adalah anak seorang pesulap terkenal Jepang, Toichi Kuroba. Mungkin dia mempelajari sulap itu dari ayahnya yang terkenal itu. Tapi tunggu...

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menunjukkan sulap mawar itu padaku? Aku 'kan pacarmu!" protesku dengan wajah kesal. Dia memasang wajah jahilnya, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Untukmu khusus, bukan hanya mawar. Rafflessia pun akan kumunculkan untukmu," katanya santai. Aku langsung memasang wajah galakku.

"Rafflessia itu bunga bangkai, bodoh! Lagipula..." Aku langsung mencubit pipinya. "Terlalu besar!"

"Auuu! Sakiit!" Kaito langsung melepaskan cubitanku di pipinya. Aku menatapnya serius. Dia langsung mengiyakan permintaanku.

"Oke... tapi, sebelum kutunjukkan sulapku... Bolehkah aku mengajakmu ke rumahku?"

Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakannya.

Taka mengantar Aoi sampai depan rumah. Aoi tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, kau telah mengantarku pulang." Taka memegang tangannya.

"Cepatlah masuk, Aoi." Taka berusaha memperhatikannya. "Salju semakin deras." Aoi mengangguk. "Aku akan masuk."

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Aku membelakanginya dan berjalan perlahan. Aoi terdiam, menatap punggung Taka, orang yang disayanginya. Air mata mengalir pelan.

"Taka-_kun_?"

Taka buru-buru berjalan lagi, menghampiri Aoi. "Ya?" tanya Taka perhatian. Aoi memegang tangannya, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Taka paham maksud Aoi.

"Masuklah," ujar Taka. "Aku tak mau kau sakit," sambungnya sambil mengusap air mata Aoi.

Aoi menggeleng. "Aku mau melihat wajahmu, sekali lagi saja."

Taka tersenyum geli. "Kau 'kan sudah melihat wajahku sekarang."

Aoi menggeleng. Dia menggigil kedinginan. Taka tahu Aoi tidak kuat dingin. Dia pernah pingsan waktu acara ski SMU Ekoda sebulan lalu.

Taka melepas jaket hitamnya. Lalu memakaikannya di tubuh Aoi yang kurus. Aoi tercengang. "Taka..." Air mata lagi-lagi mengalir pelan dari mata Aoi. Dia tidak menyangka akan bersatu dengan Taka, seperti sekarang.

"Aoi..."

Aoi menoleh. Taka tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku mengatakannya?"

Kening Aoi berkerut heran. "_Ima_?"

"_Kimi ga daisuki_."

Aku dan Kaito sampai di depan rumah berdesain Jepang kuno yang seperti Istana Jepang. Halaman rumah Kaito luas dan ada pohon jati menaungi jalan setapak yang dibuat dari batu-batuan. Rumah itu menenangkan. Seperti kehadiran Kaito, menenangkan.

"Ini rumahku. Bagaimana?"

"_Utsukushii_!" kataku kagum, seperti anak kecil. "Rumahmu cantik."

"Ya, cantik sepertimu."

Eh? Aku melongo. Kaito tersenyum. Aku merapatkan jaketku. "Dingin sekali malam ini."

Kaito mengangguk. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei, Kaito. Kenapa kau selalu dingin seperti es krim? Sampai-sampai aku pernah menjulukimu sebagai _ouji-toketsu_," kataku penasaran.

Kaito menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu." Aku menoleh heran. "Ehh?" Alisku bertaut.

Dia mengangguk dengan wajah serius. "Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu. Tapi... aku bersyukur kau ibaratkan dengan es krim." Sesungging senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Es krim itu manis, 'kan?"

Aku menoleh kaget dengan tempo cepat. Wajahku sontak memerah. Kaito tertawa geli.

"Kurasa kau bisa jadi juara satu kontes wajah poker sedunia. Wajahmu itu lucu sekali." Dia mencubit pipiku gemas. "Jangan lupakan wajah pokermu, Aoko.

Aku buru-buru mengatur wajahku agar normal kembali. Aku menarik nafas. Aku menatap Kaito.

"Kau mau menunjukkan sulap mawarmu atau tidak?" tagihku, menagih janjinya. Dia terkesiap.

"Oh ya... maaf," dia buru-buru mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ayo, cepat."

Tangan Kaito bergerak cepat, memunculkan mawar. Aku langsung tersenyum. "_Sugoi ne_!"

Kaito langsung menyerahkan mawar itu padaku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi suhu tubuhku memanas dan menghangatkanku. Pipiku merona merah.

"_Arigatou_, Tuan Howard Thurston." Aku menyebutkan pesulap Inggris yang kutahu Kaito sangat mengaguminya. Kaito tersenyum pelan.

"Namaku Kaito Kuroba, pesulap yang akan menjadi Howard Thurston di masa _Heisei_," katanya sambil merapikan poninya.

"Kalau begitu, Tuan Pesulap... bolehkah aku tahu trik di balik sulap mawarmu?" pintaku sambil melirik jahil padanya. Dia menggeleng tegas.

"Tiidak!"

"Lalu bagaimana aku akan mengagumimu tanpa ilusi sulap?"

Kaito mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Wajahku memerah. "Ilusi sulap tidak akan menyilaukan mata wanita. Kukira kau akan tetap menyukaiku sebagai Kaito Kuroba, murid SMU biasa," katanya pelan, tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja. Aku tak mau menyukaimu hanya karena sulapmu."

"Lalu, apa kau mau mengatakannya?" lanjutku. Alis Kaito bertaut, heran.

"Apa? Trik sulap mawar itu?"

"Haah, bukan itu! Kau pesulap, apa kau tidak bisa menyulap bibirmu agar mengatakannya?" Aku memasang wajah lesu. Dia tertawa. Wajahnya tampak lucu.

"Ngg... sekalipun aku pesulap terhebat dunia, aku tetap akan mengendalikan diriku sendiri tanpa sulap. Karena, kau tahu, sulap itu hanya ilusi. Ilusi yang dapat terpecahkan sekalipun," katanya konyol. Aku mengulum senyum.

"Maka itu kau tidak mau membocorkan trik sulap mawar itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata _onyx_-nya.

"Oh? Kau tahu?" Kaito mendadak _speechless_.

"Tentu." Aku tersenyum geli. _Bodoh, aku tahu itu sejak mendengarkan kata-katamu tentang ilusi yang dapat terpecahkan sekalipun_, kataku dalam hati.

"Jadi... apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, katakan saja." Aku meliriknya. Dia tahu, tapi dia berpura-pura tidak tahu. Konyol sekali.

"Aku tak tahu." Bibirnya bergetar.

Aku memasang wajah konyol. "Bodoh. Apa aku yang harus mengatakannya padamu?"

Dia menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Tidak usah! Biarkan aku yang mengatakannya padamu."

Aku mengangguk, pasti. "Kalau begitu cepat katakan."

Bibir tipis Kaito menggantung. Aku tersenyum.

"Ayo, cepatlah," desakku.

"_Kimi ga daisuki_."

Salju masih deras di luar sana. Tapi di dalam sini suhunya hangat, aku tahu Kaito akan menghangatkan duniaku, sampai kapanpun.


End file.
